one more time
by nilakandi
Summary: "Jangan memberikan harapan kosong. Katakan ya atau tidak."/Ciuman, Si Uchiha jadi ketua ANBU, tinggal bersama/Rencana pernikahan, misi/"Menikah?"/"Aku bahkan ragu memiliki hati,"/prolog/


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam bentuk materi dari fanfiksi ini.**

**OoC. **_**Typo(s).**_

**Rated: T**

**SasuSaku**

* * *

**one more time**

* * *

"Sebuah misi _rank _S. Kisruh yang terjadi di Kumogakure cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kuat dugaan, masalah ini adalah hasil konspirasi para _ninja_ pelarian yang disokong oleh salah satu buronan _ninja_ kelas S dan Negara Otogakure, dan besar kemungkinan Konoha akan terkena imbas selanjutnya, mengingat hubungan kedua negara—Konoha dan Otogakure— sampai detik ini belum memiliki kata damai…" suara Naruto Uzumaki menggaung diruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku serta dokumen-dokumen yang belum tersentuh. Wajahnya menampilkan roman serius, jubah _hokage_ tersampir di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Dihadapannya, ada tiga orang ANBU yang tengah menunduk takzim. Aburame Shino, Yamato dan…

"—aku memerintahkan kalian untuk menelusup dan menyamar untuk mendapatkan informasi yang semestinya," Naruto memandang lekat-lekat ketiganya. Mendadak mata birunya meredup kala melihat helaian merah muda yang tersembul dibalik salah satu topeng dan pedang yang tersampir dipunggungnya. "misi dilaksanakan mulai tengah hari nanti. Kalian boleh keluar untuk mempersiapkan segala hal. Mengerti?"

"_Ha'i. Hokage-sama."_

Ketiganya hampir melesat keluar, "Untuk Sakura, tunggu dulu disini." kedua anggota tim mengangguk mengerti. Mereka mengangguk pelan dan pamit undur diri.

.

.

.

Lima menit.

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto masih kekeh dalam kebisuan. Sesekali terdengar bunyi kertas yang melayang jatuh, detak jam, desiran angin serta deru nafas. Naruto hendak bersuara namun secara sporadis, kata-katanya hilang seolah terbawa angin, ia hanya mampu membuka kedua mulutnya kemudian menutupkannya kembali. Sakura bergeming, tapi lama-kelamaan ia jengah juga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang hendak anda bicarakan, _Hokage-sama_?" Naruto menggigit bibir, ragu dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. Dalam hati, ia memandang risih embel-embel dan tutur bahasa Sakura saat ini.

"Ini mengenai pinangan Kazekage padamu, Sakura." Naruto berujar tanpa menatap fokus lawan bicaranya, matanya menerawang jauh pada daun pintu berwarna kecoklatan di belakang Sakura. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat pungung Sakura menegang. "Aku sama sekali tak berniat memaksamu. Tapi Kazekage butuh kepastian." Naruto berujar lagi, ujung kalimatnya semakin mengecil.

"…"

"Jangan memberikan harapan kosong. Katakan ya atau tidak." sesaat, Naruto tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkanya barusan, terlanjur basah. Ia melanjutkannya lagi, "Menikahlah, usiamu hampir kepala tiga—duapuluh tujuh…"

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia seakan tengah membuka luka lama yang belum sembuh.

_Menikah, eh?_

.

_Perang besar dunia ninja, pulangnya Uchiha terakhir, berkumpulnya tim tujuh…_

_._

_Naruto menjadi hokage, kedai Ichiraku, Undangan pernikahan Si Pirang dengan heiress Hyuuga…_

_._

_Payung, rumah sakit konoha, perumahan Uchiha, teh…_

_._

_Ciuman, Si Uchiha jadi ketua ANBU, tinggal bersama…_

_._

_Rencana pernikahan, misi…_

.

"Kau bilang harapan kosong?" akhirnya Sakura bersuara, ada gurat kesedihan disana.

"Aku bahkan ragu kau tahu apa itu harapan kosong," Naruto termenung. Matanya kian meredup.

"Kau tak tahu kan, bagaimana rasanya berusaha percaya dengan janji semu?"

"Kau tak tahu kan, bagaimana perasaan seorang calon istri yang kehilangan calon suaminya?" Sakura berujar sambil memandang lantai, tatapan matanya sendu. Suaranya mencicit.

"Kau juga tak tahu kan, bagaimana rasanya calon suamimu pulang tanpa jasad? Hanya pedang miliknya saja yang kembali, tak tahu 'kan?" suaranya semakin mencicit. Terdengar menjadi sebuah bisikan pilu, menahan tangis, di gendang telinga Naruto. Pelan-pelan Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dadanya pengap dan nanap disaat bersamaan. Ia tak tahu mengapa.

Pemuda berkumis kucing itu melihat punggung mantan rekan setimnya, wanita itu tengah bergetar hebat. Ia melihat tetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipi wanita itu.

"Kau juga tak tahu kan, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan calon bayimu?"

Naruto bisu. Ia tak berbicara apapun.

_Ini salahnya._

"Menikah?" Sakura menegakan badannya yang tadi sempat membungkuk. Matanya menatap langsung Naruto. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut. "Aku bahkan ragu memiliki hati,"

"Ah, permisi _hokage-sama_, sekarang hampir tengah hari, dan aku sama sekali belum berkemas. Aku pamit undur diri."

Sakura sempat membungkukan tubuhnya kepada Naruto, lalu perlahan menuju daun pintu. Tapi sebelum membukanya, ia berucap pelan, "Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu,… Naruto."

Ia menghilang.

Naruto sayup-sayup mendengar suara Sakura. Ia menghela nafas berat.

…_Uchiha Sasuke gugur dalam misi rank S di Kumogakure sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya._

.

Naruto menggeram pelan. Sebagian hatinya merasakan nestapa tak terkira.

_**To be continue**_

_**Ini dafuq. Nila hutang lagi. Tolong jangan dibacok! :)**_

_**secuil curcol, nila akan sibuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Dan awal februari, nila akan pergi ke Yogyakarta.  
**_

_**p.s: ini prolog.**_

_**Tinggalkan kritik dan komentar, jika berkenan.**_

_**Love,**_

_**nilakandi**_

_**23 januari 2013, 9:20 p.m**_


End file.
